Momma Myers (Slasher.com)
Momma Myers (Jewel Shepard) is the main villainess of the 2017 film Slasher.com. History "Momma" (her real name is never revealed) was the owner of a cabin rental area, working her business alongside her husband Jesse and daughter Caitlin. She and Jesse were also revealed to be deranged serial kidnappers/murderers, luring their victims to their home via dating apps to kidnap them and use them for twisted sexual torture, eventually killing them once they grew tired of them. Events The film's current events have couple Kristy Smith and Jack Roper coming to the Myers cabins for their first date, with Momma putting on a generous and kind front while hinting at her true nature. After spying on Kristy and Jack having sex in their cabin, Momma gave the couple mint juleps laced with a drug that incapacitated them, with Jesse tying them up in their basement. Momma began by tormenting Kristy, responding to Kristy's pleas to be let go by ordering her to only talk when she wanted her to before having Jesse gag her. She additionally did the same to Jack when he demanded an explanation for what was happening, having Jesse use her panties to gag Jack. The evil Momma also had Jesse kill their previous victim (who was tied up and unresponsive due to the torture he endured) by crushing his skull in, singing a lullaby during the murder and force feeding Jack some of the man's blood. Momma later went about sexually tormenting Jack and Kristy, asking Jack if he'd ever been with a man and fondling Kristy while asking if she'd ever been touched like that by a woman. Momma then teased Kristy by claiming she would let her go and had Jesse untie her, only for Jesse to grab her as she tried to flee while Momma mockingly said Kristy wanted to stay. After sending Jesse to (presumably) rape Kristy, Momma turned her twisted attention back to Jack, confessing that she'd developed feelings for him as soon as he arrived and masturbating with a spoon. Momma then left to help Jesse with a struggling Kristy, allowing Jack to escape his restraints and flee the basement. After Jesse sees Jack had escaped, he and Momma went to search for him, with Momma blasting Jesse as stupid for not tying him up properly. Jesse responded by threatening to break her neck, with Momma calming him down by saying he would always be her protector and that her life would end if he ever left her. Jack was able to briefly subdue Jesse and tried to escape with Caitlin, only to be forced to kill her when she attacked him out of a delusional belief that he promised to be with her. It was after Jesse and Momma discovered Caitlin's body that the truth about her parentage was revealed: she wasn't their actual daughter, as it was implied she'd been kidnapped by the couple to serve as their daughter. Momma angrily promised to skin Jack alive for killing Caitlin, and promised a heartbroken Jesse that she would find him a "new daughter". Jack eventually managed to call Sheriff Tom Weston and met him at the highway, but came to realize he was a conspirator with Momma and Jesse when he heard him call him over his radio that he'd found Jack, being beaten by Tom before killing him with a pocketknife he took from Jesse. Climax After killing Tom, Jack went to his car (having been disabled by the Myers) and retrieved a pair of black gloves and knife from the trunk, revealing himself as the serial killer introduced in the film's opening who was killing women he met from dating apps. After getting into a fight with Jesse and leaving him to bleed to death in the woods, Jack made his way back to the Myers residence, where Momma was taunting a still captive Kristy and blasting Caitlin as (in her mind) being ungrateful for what she'd done for her by getting killed by Jack. Upon arriving and revealing that he'd killed Jesse, Momma attempted to attack Jack, only for him to knock her out with a punch before tying her to a chair. After she woke up, Jack ranted to her about ruining his "vacation" with Kristy, with Momma sarcastically apologizing and bonding with Jack over their shared status as serial killers before being punched by him again. In response, the psychotic villainess began advising Jack in how to torture his victims, telling him to take things slow and touch his victims as he tortured them, expressing elation over Jack taking her advice even as he cut her with his knife. During the process, Jack expressed surprise at Momma enjoying being tortured by the man who killed her husband, to which Momma claimed Jesse had a way of "always coming back". Just as Jack kissed Momma due to being aroused at meeting a woman like himself, Jesse arrived, having managed to bandage his leg wound after being attacked by Jack. As Jack attempted to kill Jesse, however, Kristy suddenly freed herself and grabbed the knife from Jack, revealing herself as another "daughter" of the Myers' and a cohort in their killing spree. As Kristy freed Momma, the diabolical villainess boasted that Kristy had covered their tracks before Kristy appeared to kill Jack. However, the film's ending revealed that Jack having joined the Myers in their deranged spree, as shown by the group sitting in a car together after Momma and Jesse went to a gas station, with Jesse showing footage on his cell phone that revealed the pair had chained up and tortured the attendant to death. Gallery Momma Myers2.png Momma Myers3.png Momma Myers4.png Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Masturbation Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini